


If I Die Young

by PorcelainKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Homophobic Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainKitty/pseuds/PorcelainKitty
Summary: Blaine's Sadie Hawkins bash inspired. Warnings : Homophobic slurs. Character Death.Originally posted on ff .net about 1 year ago under the username @ ravenclawrush.





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one to dabble in Angst but early 2016 was a time of writing out of my comfort zone. Please do not read this if Homophobic slurs/Blaine-angst or angst gets to you in any way. The slurs in the fic are only for the purpose of the story and doesn't describe me as a person.   
> I'll not be making any corrections in my re-posts. 
> 
> (Original A/n from 2016 : So,Helllllllllllo. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT POSTING. Enjoy this compensation chapter, the first thing I've written in 6 freaking months. And after reading this; PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine. )

It was a sunny day, perfect for the event of a lifetime for the Seniors of Westerville High, PROM. Blaine gets out of bed curls unruly, smile on his face and a seed of hope forming in his heart. Today was the day he gets to embrace who he was; no matter if the world hated him, if his brother left him for the bright lights of LA, Blaine Anderson had a date for Prom.

It's 5pm. Eugene was going to arrive in 10 minutes. Blaine checked his outfit, a black tux, classic black bowtie and to finish off his look he slicked his curls back with gel, a lot of it. As he waits for his date Blaine thinks, he thinks about what his life had become and how it used to be.

 

&&&

 

_"No way am I giving this to you Coop." Blaine screams and runs away from his elder brother Cooper. He loved Cooper and his love for acting and reaching the stars always inspired Blaine, even if he did annoy and order him around. "Come here squirt. The tickle monster will get you otherwise."_

_Both boys stop running as they hear the door open. "Mom's home!" Blaine shrieks as he and Cooper run to hug her. Blaine's mom was their everything after their dad walked out on them when Blaine was a baby._

_Little did Blaine know that everything could be lost in a space of a week. It was a month after his 16th birthday, Cooper had left for LA 5 years ago and it was just him and his mom._

_"Hello. Yes this is the Anderson household. Lima Memorial-What? Why? No. Yes I'll be there. Okay." Blaine kept down the phone and rushed to get his keys. His mom had gotten into an accident on the way home from a business trip in Lima._

_It was a sunny day, the day of the funeral. Blaine believed that it should have rained; the world should have grieved with him. He stood, surrounded by black as the priest mumbled a speech on life and death and his relatives whispered around him saying that it was the curse on the family for accepting as they put it 'A Fag' for a son. No one listened to him, his thoughts were of no value, his grief wasn't real._

_It's been a year since that day. Blaine has seen how cruel the world could be. His relatives whom he lived with only tolerate him because they get half of his mom's property after he turns 18 and the people at school take pleasure in making his life hell; locker shoves, dumpster tosses, port-a-pot lock ins and the Westerville High special – getting hit with glitter balloons cause which fairy doesn't like glitter, right?_

 

&&&

 

Blaine snaps out of his trance as the doorbell rings. He checks his reflection yet again and tries to calm his breathing. It always gets better, that's what his mom said and the LGBT+ group on Facebook. One day people will listen to him and give him a chance to show his true self.

Blaine and Eugene reach the parking lot of Westerville High, music was blaring from the gym and the school front was decorated with huge posters for the Prom King and Prom Queen nominees. "Can you wait here for a sec Blaine, I think I left the tickets in the car." Says Eugene as he checks his pockets.

"Uh-Yeah. Sure." Blaine waits when he feels as though he was being watched. He turns around just in time to be met with a punch.

"What's a fairy like you doing here today?"

"We don't you anywhere near us, spreading your faggy disease."

Blaine looks up from the ground to see the entire football team looking back at him with scowls and smirks.

"Blaine-What are you doing. Leave him alone."

"No. Eugene run. Get help-Oowwwwwch!" Blaine screams as a kick is directed towards his ribs. Eugene turns and runs to get help.

"Looks like your date has bailed on you Anderson." Blaine tries to come up with a retort when another kick hits him and then he hears someone asking for a bat. He knows what's coming but nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt. Was that his skull cracking; maybe? Blaine doesn't know as he loses conscious.

It's been a while when Blaine opens his eyes, but he knows something is different. He gets up and looks around. It's a sunny day, like the day of his mom's funeral except now laid in a casket was his body, slightly disfigured from the bash. He sees his brother and his other relatives that came just cause they had to. The priest goes on again about life and death and how he was taken away from the world at a young age. Blaine laughs ruffling his wings as he walks away into the light.

The body was buried and a simple inscription was craved into the stone for those who came by to see:

 

_'A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar,_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing,_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listen'n.'_

 

~The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always nice.


End file.
